Great I'm in the Pokemon World
by ArtemisDove2
Summary: Kuroko Hitsugaya was a normal 15 year old girl whose life changed when Raikou appeared in front of her one day on her way home from school. What will happen to the now 5 year old girl who can understand pokemon? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Normal Day until… Raikou!

-Kuroko -

I waved good bye to my friends and turned the corner towards my house. I turned and watched them walk away down the street scowling. They could be such bitches some times. I sighed and twirled my long violet hair around one finger. Now I know what you're thinking, purple hair so dyed, but you're wrong I was born with it. I turned back towards my house and a flash of lightning caught me off guard. I covered my eyes and waited until the crackling sound was gone then uncovered them. In all my 15 years of life I have never seen anything like this. It was Raikou from that Pokémon game I used to play when I was younger! I looked at Raikou in shock dropping the lock of hair that I was twirling. It looked at me and roared making me cover my ears in pain. Raikou saw it and stopped and I slowly uncovered my ears. Raikou grabbed my skirt and tugged it gently. I looked at it in confusion as it turned its large head towards its back. I hesitantly climbed onto its back and we were gone in a flash of light that blinded me.

-Normal-

Kuroko's neighbor had been looking out his window when he saw a flash of light. He felt like he was missing something really important but shook his head and looked at his pictures. If you looked closely enough you could see that there was a person missing in all of them. That's right people it's as if Kuroko never existed in this world.

-Kuroko-

I felt myself getting smaller and smaller until I was the same size that I had been when I was five. Unluckily for me my clothes didn't do the same. I held tightly onto Raikou's fur as we ran through what seemed like a tunnel. Celebi, another Pokémon, appeared next to us and pointed Raikou to an exit to our left. Raikou nodded it head and crooned to Celebi.

_Thanks Celebi_ Raikou crooned.

_You're welcome Raikou make sure she gets to Suicune _Celebi giggled.

Raikou nodded its massive head and I looked between the two in shock.

"I can understand you two." I whispered.

They both looked at me and seemed to smirk. I shook my head my short hair flying with the movement.

-With Suicune-

I looked around nervously waiting on Raikou to get back. I swear he could be so unreliable sometimes. I rushed toward Pallet Town on the water and looked around nervously. I saw some shaded area and sat down to relax happily. The sound of thunder alerted me to his appearance. I looked up and saw a small child on Raikou's back and hurried over to them. I picked her up gently feeling how loose the clothes were on her. I sat her on the ground and watched her grab the skirt and hold it up. Her t-shirt slipped off one of her shoulders and exposed black vine working all over it. I looked at it confused and nuzzled her shoulder. She giggled and I looked over at Raikou. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the tiny human.

_How old is she?_ I asked Raikou.

"I was 15 until Raikou brought me here now I'm 5." the tiny human said.

I looked at her in shock and shook my head.

_You can understand me pup?_ I asked.

She nodded her violet locks moving with the movement. Her silver eyes glinted up at me happily and I took a step back the motioned for Raikou.

_We need to get her to Professor Oak so we can get her clothes_ I said.

Raikou nodded his head and helped the pup onto my back. We ran to Professor Oak's house with the pup holding tightly onto my fur. I saw Mrs. Ketchum with her 5 year old son, Ash, and Gary, professor Oak's grandson, waiting outside. They looked up when they saw us and hurried inside scared. Professor Oak hurried outside and I made sure the pup was hidden in my mane cautiously. I still didn't trust humans that much but the pup on my back needed clothes. I whined softly and the pup peeked out.

_Translate for me pup _I said.

She nodded against my back and slid out of my mane after I felt no ill presence from the professor. The professor's eyes widened in shock seeing the child on my back and I looked him directly in the eyes.

_She needs clothes_ I crooned.

"Suicune says I need clothes." Pup said.

Professor looked at her in shock the hurried to get Mrs. Ketchum. She came back out and saw the child on my back and her eyes widened in shock. She came slowly over to me and grabbed my pup from my back. I growled softly in warning and she froze.

"The child just needs clothes Delia." Professor said.

Mrs. Ketchum nodded and ran back inside the lab. Raikou and I sat down on the ground and I watched many young Pokémon run around and play in the yard to my amusement.

-Kuroko-

Mrs. Ketchum ushered me off inside to a closet filled with girl clothes. She pulled my clothes off of me and set them aside. I looked at them longingly and pulled on the new underclothes handed to me. I grabbed the black sundress and sighed. I pulled it on and tied the strings around my neck. I pulled on the sandals and tied the strings up my calves. I stood up and felt the slight boost in height and sighed. We walked back out to where Suicune and Raikou were. I jumped onto Suicune's back and snuggled into her fur. The boys that I had seen when we first arrived came back outside with Mrs. Ketchum behind them. She was carrying a bag clothes I do believe for me. I smiled her thankfully giggling and she smiled back. I took them from her and handed them to Raikou hearing him whine. I smirked at him as he whined to Suicune about having to carry the clothes.

"Now young Lady what is your name?" Professor Oak asked.

"Kuroko Hitsugaya." I answered.

Professor Oak nodded and sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Where are you from?" Delia asked.

"I'm from Ohio in a different dimension." I said.

The adults looked at me in shock as I smirked at them.

_Nice one pup_ Suicune crooned making me giggle.

"Thanks Suicune." I giggled. "But we should say I'm from here in Pallet."

Professor nodded and I smirked at him. Suicune prodded my thigh with her head and crooned softly.

Tell him we'll be in the forest near here she said.

I nodded and turned to the professor and sighed.

"Suicune says we'll be in the forest near here." I said and we turned.

"Alright be sure to come here every once in a while." Professor said.

I nodded and we left for the woods.

**Till next time! The story will pick up in the *drumroll*Sinnoh Region!**

Crimson Moon Demon


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis: I forgot to put this up in the summary sorry guys! Pallet Shipping (GaryxAsh)**

**FemAsh**

**Kuroko (oc) xPaul **

**Sweet and innocent Dawn**

**Evil and Scheming Misty and May**

**Older Brother like Brock. I own nothing!**

Chapter 2- Dawn, Ash, Gary… Kuroko!

-Kuroko-

Gary held my waist tightly as he helped me down from the helicopter that we had flown over in. Cyndaquil popped out of her poke ball and nudged Snivy's. I sighed softly and let out the Unova starter with a small smile. Umbreon watched over them protectively as we walked towards Jubilife city. We heard yelling and I looked at Gary fearfully.

"Return Snivy, Cyndaquil." I said softly.

Gary and I ran towards Jubilife with Umbreon loping at our side with grim expressions. If I heard right, whoever that was is going to have to deal with the Johto Champion.

-Asinissa (FemAsh)-

"Let go of her!" I yelled reaching for one of my poke balls.

The thug snarled at me and yelped when Dawn bit his arm. I pulled Dawn behind me quickly as Brock took off to find Officer Jenny or nurse Joy. My eyes widened fearfully when the thug let out a Dragonite, watching as it glared at us disdainfully. I gulped and looked at Pikachu silently. He nodded looking at me worriedly, and then went to jump from my shoulder only to freeze when we heard an all too familiar set of voices.

"Blaze use Flare Blitz!" a female voice shouted behind us.

"Venusaur use Frenzy Plant." A male's voice growled.

A black Charizard flew over us towards the Dragonite. It landed the attack smoothly as a Frenzy Plant broke the street and wrapped around the Dragonite weakening it immensely.

"Thunder Bolt Pikachu." I said.

Brock came running down the street towards us with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy behind him. The Dragonite fell to the ground, knocked out making me smirk. I turned around and looked at Dawn.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and turned large watery dark blue eyes up at me. I hugged her softly and looked up.

"Than…" I started looking at the people in front of me only to stop in shock.

The girl I remember growing up with. She violet hair in a bob kind of cut that was short in the back with longer strands of hair framing her face, short bangs cover her forehead with longer strands here and there getting into her silver eyes that were stark black against her purple hair. In her right ear was a dangling black crescent moon that had a crimson flame pattern on it and in her left was a simple black stud. She wore a black fishnet like top with a white tank top on over top of it. On the tank top were black and crimson flames leading up to a burning black heart over the right breast. She also wore black and red cargo pants that had a silver chain dangling from one of the belt loops with a silver cross hanging from it. Covering her feet were red and white vans that seemed to be easily slipped on and each had a small silver cross hanging from the laces. _This is Kuroko_ I thought in shock.

The boy was my other childhood friend and also my rival. He had cinnamon brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and striking green eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. He wore black cargo shorts that fell just below his knees, a crimson t-shirt and a professor's coat that was snug to his broad shoulders. Around his neck was the top half of a poke ball that hung innocently on a simple chain, while hanging just a little bit lower was his old yin yang necklace that he always wore at the start of our journey. Black and red vans covered his feet and were scuffed up from what seemed to be many days of traveling. An Umbreon stood to his left and a Venusaur stood behind him. _That's got to be Gary _I thought in shock.

I watched as the Charizard landed at the girls open left side and noticed the scar running down the right side of its face. I stared at the Charizard and felt its crimson eyes boring into someone over my shoulder feeling someone shudder behind me.

Gasping softly I asked "Kuroko, Gary?"

-Gary-

I looked at the person in front of me in shock as I noticed that she looked like my Ashy-boy. A familiar Pikachu jumped up onto her shoulder pushing the hair out of its way in the process.

She wore a black t-shirt with a white collar that had a yellow zigzag pattern across it meeting at the zipper that was on the tight side around her chest. Blue jeans covered her legs and red and black shoes covered her dainty feet. The bottom half of a poke ball hung innocently from a gold chain around her neck looking like it matched the top half of mine. Black fingerless gloves covered her small hands and as I watched her left hand came up to grasp her half of a poke ball letting me get a good look at her face. She had full pouty lips that looked extremely kissable, amber eyes that were shadowed by ebony bangs, and the largest shocker were the 'z' like scars on her cheeks.

She seemed to gasp as she asked "Kuroko, Gary?"

"Ash?" Kuroko gasped in shock and we watched as the girl nodded.

Tears welled up in Ash's eyes as she nodded to Kuroko. Kuroko broke away from Blaze and ran over to Ash. She pulled her away from the blue haired girl and buried her face in her neck. I smiled softly, albeit shocked, then turned to see Officer Jenny glaring at Blaze as she cuffed the thug.

"Why are you glaring at Blaze?" I demanded, growling all the while sealing her doom.

-Asinissa-

I gulped and backed away from Kuro. A dark aura surrounded her body making me yelp. I grabbed Dawn and Brock then pulled them over behind Gary. I trembled slightly and felt Brock wrap his arms around me comfortingly. I trembled until I felt a different pair of strong arms pulled me away from Brock and the smell of black chocolate and strawberries entered my senses as I collided with a strong chest. I looked up into Gary's eyes in shock.

-Gary-

I held Ash's trembling form closer to me as I watched Kuro chew out Officer Jenny. Nurse Joy shook her head and approached us slowly. She eyes Blaze as he turned crimson red eyes on her and froze but relaxed when he nodded.

I chuckled and turned Ash around in my arms towards Kuroko as she walked back towards us.

"That's what you get when you try to challenge the Johto champ." Kuroko grumbled making me laugh.

Ash smiled at Kuro in happiness and pulled out of my arms making me pout. She jumped on Kuroko with a laugh making Brock and I smile. I shook my head then turned to stare at the girl who had been hugging Ash. She took a step back in shack as they looked back at me.

"Who are you?" I demanded staring at the girl.

Brock stared at me confused but then I saw realization dawn in his eyes. The girl stared at me innocently making me twitch in disbelief.

"My name is Dawn Pearl. What's your?" she said.

"Gary Oak." I grumbled.

-Kuroko-

I held Ash tight in my arms and took in the familiar scent of honeydew and chocolate. I smiled in her hair with a soft sigh. She twitched in my arms when we heard Gary ask the other girl, Dawn, her name.

"Well Ash how've you been?" I asked.

"Good Kuro but don't call me Ash anymore." She giggled. "My real names Asinissa Ah Ketchum."

"Well then I'll call you Asi." I said happily.

I looked around and saw people gawking at Blaze making my oldest friend uncomfortable. I pulled out a black and crimson ball with a white flame on it and looked at Blaze.

_Thanks Ma _he said.

I nodded and returned him with a smile on my lips.

"So do you people have a problem with my Charizard?" I demanded.

I watched as all the people scattered like leaves in the wind in amusement. I looked at Asi who was still in my arms with apprehension.

"So why did you act like a boy for the longest of times?" I asked looking at her.

"My mom made me because she was a single mother raising a child." Asi said.

I nodded and sighed looking over at Gary. He looked at me in confusion but it cleared when I flicked a look down at Asi in my arms.

"Well I think we should hurry inside to the Pokémon center shouldn't we?" Brock suggested.

We all nodded and we hurried inside not noticing the black eyes following us.

~~~~~Line~~~~~

**Till next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon

So who was watching our hero's? Wait till next time and you'll see *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko's hair is the picture for the story just with the coloring that is said.**

Chapter 3

-Asinissa-

I stared at my old friends in slight apprehension and they stared back at me curiously. Out of habit I started to twirl a bit of my hair, trying to keep calm. I stiffened slightly when Gary stood up and started to walk over to me. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. Black chocolate and strawberries invaded my senses causing me to calm down easily. I snuggled back into his chest with a sigh as they looked at me expectantly.

"Well you see when I was young; you both know how my dad left my mom and me right?" I said and continued when I saw their nods. "Because my father left people were trying to take advantage of my mom when they found out that she had a daughter instead of a son. Men kept telling her the girl is going to need a father figure in her life so let me be that one. After a while Mom started to dress me as a boy and well everyone thought that I was a boy after that, oh and the fact that my Uncle Giovanni made sure that those men who knew I was a girl disappeared."

I saw the others horrified looks and put my hands over my face. I felt Gary standing and put me on the couch and winced then peeked through my fingers up at him. Flinching, I shrunk back when I saw his murderous gaze. His eyes softened as they landed on me and quickly pulled me up and into his arms.

-Gary-

I took in her familiar scent of honeydew and chocolate desperately. It calmed me down and I felt my baby Pokémon's pokeball twitch from my belt and pulled away from Asi. She looked up at me in cute confusion as I reached towards the pokeball. I pulled it off my belt and threw it up in the air. From the light formed a small body and four paws that had six tails, red and brown fur with brown eyes that had golden flecks in them. I bent down and picked up my small Vulpix with a smile and smirked when Asi squealed softly seeing the baby Pokémon. I laughed and held out the small Pokémon to the girl I liked in amusement.

-Paul (finally)-

I stared at the people near Asinissa in shock. She seemed to know the new people well enough. It had kind of worried me so I had followed them into the Pokémon Center to figure out who they were. The one who really caught my attention though was the girl who was with them. She had tantalizing silver eyes and purple hair that had black in it cut shot in the back with two longer strands and bangs that fell just over her forehead that had longer strands here and there hanging in her eyes.

I started to walk towards them but stopped when Asinissa told them the story of her life. I stared in shock as anger slowly over took my system for some odd reason.

-Kuroko-

I smiled widely and pulled both Gary and Asi into a huge hug. Asi and Gary both squawked as the small Vulpix gave a whine. I let go and smirked at my two oldest friends in amusement. They glared at me as I snickered in amusement. Gary reached for a pokeball and seemed to think better of it and dragged me out of the Pokémon Center. We found the training ground easily and each reached for a pokeball. Asinissa stopped by the field panting softly holding the baby Vulpix in her arms.

-Asinissa-

I watched as they each reached for a pokeball and threw them in the air.

"Let's go Umbreon!" Gary called.

Umbreon came out and gave a soft roar looking at Kuroko tiredly. One of his black paws reached up to clean his face making me smile, seeing one of my old friends. Umbreon looked over at me and his eyes widened then he bounded over jumping up. His paws landed on my knees and he licked me under my chin making me giggle.

"Come back Umbreon we've got a battle." Gary called making Umbreon run back to the field.

"Let's show them your battle dance Sakura!" Kuroko said.

Out of the light came a snake like body that curled around Kuroko making Gary's eyes widen. It was blue with a white underbody and two blue fins near its eyes. Its eyes were brown with gold in them making my own eyes widen. Kuroko was smirking, her silver eyes glinting in the sunlight. I heard a gasp and turned to see Dawn looking on the other side of me in shock and at the Dragonair. I looked to my right and was shocked to see Paul watching them.

"Sakura use Dragon Rage." Kuroko called.

"Umbreon dodge and use Shadow Ball." Gary said as Umbreon jumped to the side and launched the Shadow Ball.

"Sakura curl your body around the attack. Then use Aurora Beam." Kuroko commanded.

-Paul-

My eyes were wide watching the battle and turned to see Asinissa watching it holding a baby Vulpix in her arms. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm as they looked at the two on the field. I stared in astonishment as the attack slipped harmlessly through the coils of the Dragonair's body. I heard a snort and looked at Asinissa from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked.

"Gary should have known Kuro was going to do that." Asinissa muttered. "It'll be over in a minute."

I watched as she raised the baby to her face and nuzzled it and rubbed noses with it. A small smile crossed my lips at the sweet gesture as a cold look returned when Gary recalled Umbreon and Kuroko called back Sakura.

-Kuroko-

I looked over after returning my Dragonair and was shocked to see a mauve haired male standing next to Asi. He had black eyes that were so deep they were like pools. A purple like jacket clung to his broad shoulders and looked to be Gary, Asi and my age, had on black cargo pants and shoes as far as I could see. Brock looked between us in confusion as I turned to the boy in confusion.

"Asi, who is this?" I asked.

Asi came over to Gary and me keeping a tight hold on the baby Vulpix in her arms. She stopped at Gary's side and smiled up at him. Gary pulled his baby out of her arms and grabbed its pokeball. The tiny Vulpix was sucked back in and Asi pouted up at Gary making me squeal softly grabbing her in my arms.

"Kuro, Gary this is Paul." Asi said. "Now let me go Kuro."

I pouted but let her go making Gary smirk in amusement. I glared at him huffing, and turned away letting my eyes wander over Paul in a speculating way. He stared back at me with a cold stare that sent shivers through my body. I turned as Asi squeaked and snickered softly as I watched her try to get out of Gary's hold on her. Turning back to Paul I opened my mouth to introduce myself.

"Yo my names Kuroko Hitsugaya the champ of Johto." I said.

"Paul." Paul said.

I nodded to him and turned to pounce on my childhood friends. I was stopped when Brock grabbed my arm and pouted up at him. He shook his head no and sent a knowing glance at Gary and Asi. I looked over and a huge smile overcame my lips when I saw the love in Asi's eyes.

-Asinissa-

I shook my head and smiled up at Gary in amusement. He glared down at me as I backed up and started to run away laughing happily. He came after me and tackled me to the ground. I rolled us over and sat on his chest in victory.

"I win." I breathed leaning down into his ear.

I felt him shiver and hopped up then ran back over to Kuro who was staring Paul down.

"Kuro!" I yelled jumping onto her back happily.

We fell and she landed on the ground making me laugh in amusement. She looked at me over her should hatefully making me pout. Her eyes widened and she stood up grasping my thighs then sat me on the ground.

"Don't pout!" she exclaimed. "Charizard will kill me!"

-Kuroko-

I could feel Paul's curious eyes as I hurried to make her stop pouting. I heard a roar in the distance and froze.

"Shit." I muttered.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: Please review and tell me what you think!**

Crimson Moon Demon


End file.
